After Crazy
by thatonegirlfromthatoneplace
Summary: Percy Jackson thinks he has his life figured out, he is 24 and and life seems good, but the life of a half-blood never is for long. This is after the crazy part of his life...or is it just as crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I wanted to try out I hope you guys enjoy it. I own nothing…**

_It's dark, why is it dark? Oh my eyes are closed. Ah that's better, wait now it's too bright, why is it bright? It's a light bulb. Well why am I on the ground? Damn my head hurts, I need to get up._

I pick my head off the ground and see a pair of feet in front of me. Suddenly one of the feet rushes toward my head and…wait you're probably confused, I was trying to make a cool into but, I think I'm just confusing you. Well I'm Percy and this story is about my life after everything was crazy, after the titian war and the giant fiasco. I'm going to go back to this morning, it was a pretty normal day for me. I awoke in my little garage that I own by Battery Park. It's by where the Hudson and east river meet. It used to be a boat garage but I turned it into a sweet bachelor pad. I'm 24 and I live with my cousin Nico . He is going to NYU and need a place to stay. I said it was a bachelor pad, if you have read my other stories I had a girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. We broke up after her first year of college. She was going to UCLA and I was at Camp Jupiter so it worked out because we were closer, but once things were good at Camp Jupiter there I went back to Camp Half-Blood. There were a lot of campers there. Mr. D doesn't do shit, so I stepped up and started to help Chiron out. I never went to college because I had Camp. It was a place to stay and three free meals a day. I was kept busy, but in the back of my mind there was always Annabeth. After a while there were quest for the campers. The strawberry's brought enough money back in my day because quest were rare, but now they are all the time so the camp need some more income. I started up a little bar and grill in Manhattan. It was great people were going in and enjoying it. Once Nico was around he started to work there. Then I had an idea. There are a lot of older campers and adult half-bloods now, why not add on to the bar, so I did. There is a back room for campers to hang out at. And there is a fighting ring. If you start a fight then you go into the ring to settle it. Nico and I switch between the two rooms. We even have Rachel helping us. She is the hostess/waitress/financial/owner person. She gave us some money to start. We also have some half-blood teenagers who help.

That is a lot of information in a short amount of time; I'm going to let you process that.

Time's up. Now I'm going to move on with the story that is my life.

I awoke to some screaming. I got up and went down stairs. I see Rachel in shorts and one of my shirts. How she got it I don't know.

"Rachel, why are you screaming this early in the morning, and why do you have my shirt?" I yelled.

"_**There's a snake in here, I woke up with it staring right at me**_."

I laughed and walked down the rest of the stairs I looked at her and she point over by where the TV is. "It's behind the TV." She said

I walked over , picked it up, and threw it out into the bay. " Rach you gotta chill, and stop stealing my cloths." I said as she got of the coach.

"My bad Mr. Save-the-world-twice-walk-through-hell-not-scared- of-anything." She said while walking away over to the kitchen area.

"Rachel I've told you I'm scared of you when I wake you up." I said with a smile walking over to the fridge to get some eggs. She threw the spoon she had in her hand and hit me square in the face. "Oww." I said as I rubbed my face. "That's it." I ran over to her and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. Ran to the garage door and hit the button to open it. Rachel was kicking and trying to get out of my grip with no success. Once it was open I walked out onto the dock and stopped by the edge.

"RED, are you going to say you're sorry?"

"Perc-"she started to say but didn't get to finish. "_**PERCY JACKSON I'M GOING TO END YOU'RE LIFE.**_" She yelled

"Is that a threat? Ms. Dare I would think a well, educated person like you would know that is illegal to threaten to kill someone." I said sweetly and walked away.

She got out of the water and ran and jumped on my back. We started to wrestle until we heard someone speak. "Some people have to go to school and then work plus study it's 7 in the morning on a Saturday, I would _love it_ IF_ PEOPLE _**STOP **_**YELLING!" "**_We live in one building that has no walks to block the sound the only other room me have is the bathroom, I can't sleep in there its fucking small, so for the love of Zeus don't talk for a couple more hours." And with that he walked back up to the loft and went to bed.

Me and Rachel looked at each other and laughed. We sat down on the coach and watched Some TV. After doing that for some time we made breakfast. Rachel doesn't live with us all the time. During the week she does then on the weekends we both go to camp. She has her own place but she lives alone so we bought her a nice futon to sleep on. It's actually nice having a Woman around because she keeps in tidy. She also benefits because she can store her art here. It was around 9:00, so we got ready and left to go to the grill. We walked to the nearest subway and got on. We were joking around some old couple said we looked cute and before we could correct them they started to go on about young love and asked how long we were together. We looked at each other ant it was certain that we didn't have the heart to tell them we weren't together, so we said we were friends since we were 14 then we were going out when we were 15. They said that's cute and thank the gods it was our stop that we rushed out of there.

"I didn't have the heart to tell then we weren't together" I said between laughs.

"I didn't either." And we walked down the street laughing until we reached the grill. Around this time it was 10 so we got everything ready for the lunch time rush. One thing that is amazing about having this place is that our old camp friend that still live in the city hang out here too. My life is just perfect except for the fact that I don't have my Annabeth.

**So that is the first chapter I will right more if you guys want me to. The only way I will know that is if you review. The chapters will probably get longer if I continue to write. Now if you guys have seen Tron legacy, because if you have then you know what Percy's house looks like. It's like Sams only a little bigger. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this might not be that long but this is Annabeth's point of view and it's a couple days before Percy's point of view. I own nothing…**

* * *

_**CRASH**_

I shot out of bed and ran to the kitchen. There stood my boyfriend covered in egg and flour. I started to laugh when he noticed I was standing there.

"Yeah laugh at the guy who was trying to make you a nice breakfast before your important meeting." He said while starting to clean up the mess.

"I will, don't worry." I said still laughing. "Go take a shower I'll make breakfast." He left and I cleaned up the kitchen and finished making breakfast. Then I went and sat in the living room of our apartment. I should probably introduce myself, I'm Annabeth Chase. I live in Los Angelis, CA and I'm an Architect. That man who was covered in breakfast foods was my boyfriend of two years Carson. He is a Lawyer here in LA. We both work at the same firm that's how we met. He is in legal and I'm the architect. I used to live in New York ,but moved here. I went to college here and I have a little secret that Carson doesn't know about. I'm a demigod, daughter of Athena. My life is pretty normal now though, the last crazy thing that happened to me was about four years ago dealing with a hellhound…Mrs. O'Leary. She was my ex-boyfriends and smelled one of his old shirts at my place. When I got home my apartment was trashed and there sat Mrs. O'Leary.

My ex-boyfriends name is Percy Jackson. We broke up because of the long distance. Let me tell you it never works out…ever, so we broke up. Don't get me wrong I loved him and we didn't want to break up, but we had to.

Suddenly I felt someone sit next to me. "Hey Annabeth… Earth to Annabeth…Hello?"

"Yeah sorry I spaced out."

"Are you nerves about the meeting today?" He asked

"No I was just thinking about somethings."

"What is somethings?"

"Oh my friends and family back in New York, my life before you."

"Yeah you never really told me about them what was it like living in New York?"

"The roads were easier to navigate for one thing." I said with a laugh

"What New York is all cramped out here we have space." He said defending his home city.

"My friends there always had my back no matter what."

"Wait, were you in a gang while you were there?" He said with a smile

"Yeah you know me the rebel." I said sarcastically while going to change into my work cloths.

When I got into my room I went to my closet and saw the box I always see, my camp box. It holds all my pictures and most of my clothes from that time. I don't get out much, so most of my clothes are business attire. "Yeah you actually don't know the real me."

When Percy left, I focused on my schooling and once I was out of school I looked for a job. I wasn't the same Annabeth you that most of you know and love. I was…uptight. I was working all the time and lost contact with all my old friends. I never even see Chiron anymore. I bet if my friends saw me know they wouldn't recognize me. I'm in a suit most of the time, I don't even train anymore. I still have my knife like always, but I really don't need to worry, because the Romans handle most of the monsters here.

I walked of my room dressed and ready for the important meeting. The meeting was about our firm expanding branches across the US. I was the Project manager for my section of the firm, so I was the boss and all the bosses were to decide with our executives where the new firms were going to be and who was going where.

We got to our building and Carson went to his floor after giving me a kiss which I returned. He didn't notice and walked away I went up and saw, Cathy my receptionist.

"Hello Ms. Chase the meeting will begin in 25 minutes." She said while giving me some folders.

"Thanks Cathy." I said while taking the folders and heading to my office. I was the youngest Project manager in this firm's history, so I was sort of a celebrity in the Architecture business. I was an intern at this little firm in LA and then I designed this amazing library and I was being Head hunted by bigger firms. I then picked the current firm I'm in and was put on teams that designed amazing buildings. I was one of the youngest people in the building and the executives were impressed I was so good. It wasn't fair to the other workers though… I did get to redesign Olympus. I had plenty of practice.

I looked up at the clock and the meeting was going to start soon. I got up and walked down to the conference room. When I got there some of the people were already there including one of the worse people ever Kyle. He was always flirting with me and he was just so annoying.

"Hey Sweet thang, what are you doing tonight, Maybe we could go out."

"Well as much as I would love to do that, I sort of have a date tonight…with my boyfriend…your brother…Carson". Right, one more thing Carson and Kyle are brothers and their dad owns this firm. By this time everyone else showed up and Kyle sat beside me. Kyle's dad, Mr. Wilson started to talk. I was listening until I felt something on my leg. I looked down and saw Kyle's hand resting there. I gave a small smile and looked back at Mr. Wilson then I stomped the heel of my shoe down on Kyle's foot.

"_**OUCHHHH**_"

Everyone looked over at us and I was still smiling sweetly. Mr. Wilson gave me a knowing look and smiled.

"Do you need to leave son?" Mr. Wilson asked

"No I'm good." And for the remainder of the meeting he didn't look at me. We were talking about building plains then finally about the firm branching out. Mr. Wilson started to speak again.

"We are looking in cities like New Orleans, Miami, Chicago and New York. Once we settle on a couple of places a few of you will be sent there as well. You are all some of our finest so you will run things. I have already chosen two places and four people." My ADHD kicked in and I started to think about the places. New Orleans would be amazing to be at with all the French inspired architecture. Miami would be similar to LA sunny, beachy, and hot. Chicago would be interesting. The weather would be unpredictable. It could be March and it might still be snowing. Then there was New York. The place where my true home is. Where I lost some of my best friends, the place that I have cried and laughed so many times I forget. I could picture all my friends and Percy…that's the second time I thought about him today. I didn't notice but I had a smile on my face. I started to think about all the times I was with Percy. My smile didn't go unnoticed.

"So, Ms. Chase what do you think about New York?" Mr. Wilson asked

"Ah" I thought about something one of my Professors told me. "I think New York is a forever changing tapestry that only a handful of Architects get to Change." Mr. Wilson smiled and continued to talk. "Well then how would you like to run the new, New York Office.

I was taken back. "You would like me to go?"

"Yes, you would of course be there with my son who will help you run it." Mr. Wilson said. I look next to me at Kyle then back at Mr. Wilson. "Oh gods no." then everyone started to laugh.

"Not Kyle, Carson." He said after the laughter died down. I totally forgot about Carson.

"Oh yes I would love to."

"Fantastic you will pack up your office today and tomorrow you can pack up your cloths and be out of here by Thursday." He dismasted everyone but told me to stay.

"Annabeth are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just; I haven't been to New York since before College."

"I know, I also have a surprise for you, Cathy will be your assistant there." And with that he walked away. Mr. Wilson reminded me a lot of Chiron. I walked out of the conference room and started toward my office when someone put there arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Hello Ms. Chase how are you today." Carson said

"I'm doing amazing" I said while walking into my office. "I got the job. I'm moving to New York." The next thing I know I'm being picked up and spun around.

"I knew it would happen." And he gave me a kiss.

"We get to go to New York, together." I said while I started to pack up my desk.

"Yeah, the only thing is that I'll be going later. I have some things I have to do here for a building. I'll be there by the end of the month at the latest. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I was going to go see my uncle when I get there anyway. When am I leaving again?"

"You're leaving Thursday morning at eleven." He said while handing me my ticket. He gave me another kiss and left I called Cathy in and told her the news.

"Oh my gosh Annabeth that is amazing." She said while jumping up and down

Once we stopped acting like twelve year old girls at a Justin Bieber concert she helped my pack up my office. Then we ate lunch and I helped Cathy pack up her desk. Cathy is one of my friends here. She has been friends with the Wilson's for a long time so that's how we met. Then she got laid off and Mr. Wilson gave her a job. We got done just a little bit after quitin' time, we said goodbye and I went looking for Carson. He was deep in thought looking at some papers.

"Hey Carson, I'm going to head home and start packing, are you coming?"

"Yeah." He said looking up from his papers. I gave him a smile and waited as he got his things together. Once we got home I started to get out my suit cases. I put some business cloths in there then I looked back at my closet. I walked over to the box on the floor I picked it up. I then duped its contents on the bed I was the same size I was when I was 18. I packed the cloths also. I stopped when I saw the familiar orange shirt. I picked it up and saw another one under it only that one was bigger. I set down mine and picked up the bigger one. I didn't relies I still had Percy's Shirt. I changed out of my cloths and but on some shorts and Percy's shirt. It smelled like the ocean even after all this time. I took my hair out of my bun and the curls descended down my back. I sat on my bed looking at old pictures of me and my friends at camp. I was going through them and was laughing at some of them and crying at others. The last picture was of me, Percy, Thalia, Piper, and Nico. Me and Nico were smiling as Percy and Thalia were asleep with make-up all over their faces. Piper did the make up for us. When they woke up they both screamed. It was one of the last memories I have of Percy. We were all at the Roman Camp. The longer I looked at it the funnier it got and soon I was laughing so hard that Carson ran into the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked and just like that the moment was ruined. "Yes I was just packing and I saw these pictures so I got them out." I said while quickly packing them away. He just shrugged and said dinner's ready. I walked out and got my dinner then sat down on the couch with Carson. We watched TV for the rest of the night. Until he asked "Where did you get that shirt? I never have seen you wear it before."

"It was a shirt from a camp I went to back In New York. Went there since I was seven, I lived there year round until I was twelve."

"Why did you live there year round?"

"Me and my dad didn't really get along." I simply said and turn toward the TV hoping to leave the conversation there, nut of course it didn't.

"What was the camp for?" he said

"It was for kids with ADHD and Dyslexia" I smoothly said until I remembered he didn't know I had either.

"You have ADHD and Dyslexia, why has this never come up."

"I didn't think it was really that important, can we just forget about it." I said while getting up and taking my dishes into the kitchen.

"How have I not noticed?"

"I don't have Dyslexia that bad, it only happens when I stare at the paper for a long time. The good thing is I don't stare at papers that long because I usually get bored, so I do something else, thanks to my ADHD. They are good they balance each other out." I tried to joke

"I just can't believe we have been dating this long and I didn't know that."

"I'm sorry." Said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go to bed alright."

"Sure I'll be in, in a second." I walked into our room and took all the stuff off the bed and laid down. Once I was out I had a dream of me and Percy at the beach with Rachel and Nico. We were joking around and having a good time…I missed that.

* * *

I woke up and the sun was shining through the window. There was an arm wrapped around my waist. I slowly got out of the embrace at went to take a shower. Once I got out and walked into my room Carson was gone. I got dressed into sweat pants and another old shirt and walked into the kitchen. Carson was getting some cereal and milk when he noticed me.

"Hey want some?"

"Yeah, sure." I looked at the clock and noticed he should be at work right now. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I'm taking the day off to help you pack and hang out with you." Then he came over and gave me a kiss.

"Oh that's nice of you." We ate breakfast then got started packing. He gave me some of the pots and pans along with some of the bowls. Then we packed the TV in our room and the DVD player. The rest of the day went like that. We packed and reminisced about the apartment and all the good times. We finally got to my closet. We were almost complete until he pulled out the box that I had out the other day.

"Do you want this box to g-?" And then he tripped over one of the boxes and everything spilled out.

"Annabeth I'm so sorry" he said once he regained his footing. "I didn't see the other boxes…who is this? And he picked up a picture. I looked up from the pictures I was cleaning up to see who he meant. He showed me is jean shorts and my camp shirt on with my hair down with Percy's arm around me acting like he was going to throw me in the lake.

"Oh that is Percy one of my old friends at camp." I said and continued to put things back into the box.

"Oh you never mentioned him before that's all." And he looked like he wanted to say more but thank the gods he didn't. We got that done and finished packing. We got dinner ready and turned on the TV we didn't pack away. We ate then we both went to bed. The next morning I got up and got ready. I threw on some jeans and a plaid shirt. Then I put my hair in a high pony tail just like I always did. I walked out with my carry on. The other boxes were being taken there early this morning by Kyle, so I just had my carry on. Carson was dressed and ready to go to work. He gave me a kiss and he left. I walked out to the car that was taking me to the airport and left.

* * *

I got off the plane and let me tell you it was the greatest plane ride of my life. I was in first class no little kid was kicking my seat and I didn't hear any crying babies. That is a win for Annabeth. Then it hit me I'm back in New York…I'M BACK IN NEW FUCKIN YORK! This is the greatest day of my life. The boxes were going to be sent to my new apartment that I will go see when I go and see it. I walk out and get a cab and tell him the address. Once we got there I paid him and got out. I walked up my apartment and opened the door. I walked in and see a nice big open floor plane. There was a small kitchen with a bar and there was one bathroom and a bedroom. I heard a knock on the door and knew it was the movers they started to bring in boxes and then they left. I was getting ready to unpack then thought I don't need to be at work till Monday I had three days to do what I wanted. I grabbed a jacket from one of the boxes and grabed my bag and put a few outfits in it then walked out the door. I went down the three flights of stairs and out to the streets of New York I got a cab and gave it the address. After a while I so excited to see it again. I looked out the window and saw the familiar hill and tree. I told the Cab driver to stop and obliged. I gave him the money and got out. I put my bag over my shoulder and ran up the hill. There I saw the familiar cabins and the canoe lake. And the big blue farm house that always welcomed you home. I smiled and ran down the hill. It was night time so the campers were supposed to be asleep. I walked up the big houses stairs and knocked on the door the door opened and I saw an older looking man in a wheel chair. He saw me and gave me a warm smile. We didn't say anything, we didn't need to. I dropped my bag and gave Chiron a hug. I let go and Chiron simply said "Welcome home."

* * *

**I thought that was a pretty good place to end. Hope you guys enjoyed it this is my longest chapter I have ever written ever, but then again this is only my second story. Well since you guys now know that this is my second story I would love for you guys to give me some pointers and advise. Hope you guys have a nice night. **


	3. Chapter 3

**All right here is the next chapter! I don't know how much time I will have because I work and have soccer but I will try as hard as I can to update. I own nothing…**

I was standing behind the bar waiting for our other works as Rachel went to the kitchen to start all the cookers. When finally the door opens, I see a girl with shoulder length hair and gold eyes.

"Hey Riley." I spoke

"Hey Perc am I the first one?" she asked hopefully. You see she is one of the helpers. She goes to college with Nico and needed a job. She is a Daughter of Demeter and usually works in the kitchen with our other cooks the camp lent us. I nodded yes.

"Sweet" She said as she walked into the kitchen. Next a guy walks in with Blond hair and tan skin. He has blue eyes and all the ladies love him. He is Sam the son of Apollo.

"Hey am I the last one?"

"Nope you're the third to the last one, so you get to work the demigod bar with me tonight if you want." Here we have Me, Nico, Rach, Riley, Sam, and Sara. Sara is the daughter of Aphrodite and is pretty good looking. She is 23 and in her last year of college.

"Guys I'm here don't freak out." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry Sara I never do" I said as I threw her an apron.

She caught it and gave me a smile.

"Wait I beat Nico here…he lives with you why didn't he come here with you?"

"He slept in." I said with a laugh when the doors burst open with a sweaty and tired looking Nico standing in the door way.

"Hey Nico you're the last one you get to work in the kitchen."

"Fine." Is all he said as he walked into the Bathroom to wash up. You see here you don't have a set job, the sooner you're here before 10:30 when we open is when you get the job you want. Rachel always works with the mortals and I always work with the demigods since we always get here first. We usually know who is going to work when but sometimes Nico doesn't come in with us, so he is sometime last. Nico usually works with the Demigods or in the Kitchen. Riley usually works with the kitchen. Sara usually works with the mortals or in the kitchen. And Sam just switches between the two rooms. The demigod bar doesn't open until three O'clock anyway so we all help with the Mortal side during the lunch rush.

The Demigod side had a problem we ran into. It takes a long time for the demigods to get into the city. Argos would take them but I thought of a faster way. After me and the seven demigods saved the world again we had some pull up there. I had the gods make a portal from camp to here. The demigod portion of my bar is like a club more or less. You have to 16 or older to come in. Like I said earlier there are a lot of fights the cabins get into, so we settle it by fighting. In the middle of the room there is a platform. People can sing or dance up there, but once a fight breaks out two people are put up there and it becomes a cage fight. I only do that with the demigods because, for one we can't call the cops and two we are demigods and fighting is what we do. The only day the campers don't come is Friday because of capture the flag.

Once the crowed started to come in it was busy. Most of the people that come here are regulars. There is this one elderly couple that always comes here every day for most of the day. I love hearing their stories. They came here all the time when they were younger.

"Hello Martha how are you doing today?" I asked

"Oh you know coming to see one of my favorite young people."

"Awww I'm on of your favorite young people."

"No we came to see Rachel" she said as her husband Jerry sat down next to her.

"Well since that's how you feel I think our wedding for next week is off." I joked while handing her a vodka cranberry. "Oh man sorry jerry didn't see you there, well now that you know we are in love there is no point in hiding it." And I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jerry just laughed and said "It's okay you can take her."

"By the way happy 50th wedding anniversary you two."

"Thank you Percy."

"What can I say you guys are like my family. You always send me card on my Birthday. Plus my gift to you is, everything is on the house today."

"Percy we can't let you do that."

"No you guys were my first costumers and you deserve it, 50 years is a long time." I said while sending them off to their booth with a smile. I couple more hours went by and the lunch rush was over. Only a couple of people where still in the bar so I left Sam behind the bar and went back to get the other side ready for the demigods. I put all the stools on the ground and wiped off all the tables. I just hung out behind the bar. I turned on the stereo and started to play music from the movie cocktail. I tried doing the cool moves from the movie, It was probably a good half hour before I heard some clapping behind me. I turned around and saw one of my most favorite people in the world, Piper.

"Hey." I said with a smile and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey you don't need TVs in here everyone can just watch you." She said with a smile.

"People already watch me, I mean come on I'm gorgeous. I could be a model just like you."

"I don't know, I would love to work here."

"Okay then we can switch spots I'll be a model and you can be a bartender."

"Why would you want to be a model?" Piper said

"If I switched with you I would be with hot girls in bikinis." I said and she smacked me in the arm. "I'm just kidding I love working here." I told her as we walked through the kitchen to the other side. As soon as I opened the door I got tackled in a hug.

"UNCLE PERCY!"

"Hey kiddo."I said as I picked up the five year old.

"Hey Percy can we go get ice cream?"

"I hav-"

"No Charlie you already had ice cream at lunch." Piper said

"Okay." Charlie said with a pout and he went over to the bar."

"Wait is he staying." I asked Piper.

"Yeah percy I'm sorry. The photo shoot got moved up a week early."

"Hey it's okay, I know you're all alone, next time you could call maybe."

"Thank you so much." She said as she kissed my cheek

She handed me Charlie's bag then walked out. I put the bag behind the bar and walked over to Charlie who was still pouting.

"Hey Charlie want to go get that ice cream?" and just like that there was a smile on that kids face. I told Rachel that I was taking Charlie out. We walked out until I picked him up and put him on my shoulder. Now before you ask, I'm his godfather. After the Giant war Piper stayed with me so she could be closer to camp and still go to school. As for Charlie he is Pipers son. He looks just like Piper in every way except the eyes which are blue, like his dads but we won't get into that now. We walked into our favorite ice cream parlor that me, Piper, and Leo take Charlie for his birthday every year. Instead of having a god mother he has two godfathers, me and Leo. As we walked in I ran into someone. That made Charlie fall off my shoulders. I quickly caught him but the other person fell over. Charlie was laughing so I set him down and helped the other person up. It was a woman with brown hair probably in her early 20s.

"I'm so sorry I was making sure Charlie wouldn't hit his head and-"

"It's fine I was just trying to figure out where I was."

"Are you new to the city?"

"Yes I just moved here for work and went out for some food and got lost. My name is Cathy."

"I'm Percy nice to meet you, How about I take you back where you live."

"But Percy you promised me ice cream." Charlie said

"Charlie, remember the stories I read you at bed time."

"The ones where you defeat the titian and save the wor-"

"No the other ones with the prince and princess, we have to save this damsel in distress."

"But ice cream…" He said with puppy dog eyes.

"We can stay for ice cream." Cathy said

"Okay we are staying for ice cream."

We sat down and got our ice cream. I learned a lot about Cathy while we talked. She was an accountant until she got laid off. Then she started to work for this Architecture firm that just moved out here to expand. This was her first day in New York.

"Yeah so I get to the Apartment that my boss lives in and all the boxes are there but she isn't." I was worried because she usually doesn't leave without an explanation."

" Did you find out where she was?"

"Yeah I called her for like, the millionth time and she finally answered. She is on long island where her uncle owns a farm."

"Oh, well that's nice that you found out where she was." I said but then felt a tug on my shirt.

"Percy I'm tired I want to sleep. Can we go back to the bar?"

"Charlie we have to take Cathy back."

"We can take him back to the bar I'm okay with that" she said with a smile on her face. I was suspicious of Charlie.

"Okay we will go back to the bar." I lead the way to the bar again. I was telling her some easy tips to remember the way around. Once we got to the bar I gave Charlie to Rachel and told her to take him home. Around this time it was 5:00. I asked her where she lived and we started to walk in that direction. We started to just talk about our lives some more. She thought Charlie was mine, so I explained that situation with her. Once we got around her apartment she started to remember.

"Will you be fine getting to your firm from your apartment?" I asked her as we walked inside her apartment.

"Yeah my boss is originally from around here, so I'll be fine."

"Alright you can come by the bar any time you want."

"Thanks again, maybe I'll bring my boss so you can meet her, she doesn't usually go out."

"Well if you bring her I'll need your help to show her how to have fun."

"Alright I will do that, Thank you so much."

"No problem, I was just glad you got home safe, see you later Cathy."

"See ya." And she closed the door.

"I started to walk away until my phone rang. I picked it up to hear Nico speaking really fast.

"PERCYYOUNEEDTOGETDOWNHEREFAST-_**CRASH BANG**_"

"Nico…NICO?"

I then hear Rachel on the phone. "Percy you should probably get down here, there is a camper who is… well mad about something and is breaking stuff."

"What cabin are they from?" I was hoping I could talk to their counselor

"Ares." Well that was what I was afraid of. There cabin gets mad fast and there counselor is usually leading the smack downs.

"I'll be on my way." I was running down allies and taking short cuts. I did however help a women cross the street, because well let's face it I'm a nice guy. I finally made it and saw Sam still behind the bar but only this time he had a nice bruise on his face.

"Is it Mark?" I asked even though I didn't

"Yeah Rachel has him in the ring right now and he is fighting Nico."

"Alright." I walked back into the kitchen and took of my jacket and all my valuables with it. I walk into the back and see Charlie siting on the bar next to Sara. I see Nico in the ring his face on the ground with Mark standing on him. Mark looks like he is drunk but he still holds his own in a fight.

"HA LOOK AT ME, I JUST TOOK DOWN ON OF THE FAMOUS HEROS OF OYLPUS. NOT MUCH OF A HERO NOW HUH." He then grabbed his arm and was getting ready to break it.

"ALRIGHT MARK YOU WANT TO FIGHT I'LL FIGHT YOU." I yelled over everyone. He turned and had this look in his eye.

"Alright, all mighty one lets fight.

I walked into the ring and got Nico out. The bell rung and Mark threw a punch. I dodged it and tackled him. He rolled over and punched me in the stomach. It knocked the air out of me which gave him time to punch me in the face. I grabbed the fist and twisted it. Mark screamed in pain and I rolled him on his back. I got up and he was clenching his arm.

"Mark are you done yet?" I said while rubbing my stomach. He just got up and came at me again. For a couple minutes it was just us throwing punches and kicks. I jabbed him in the solar plexus. He stood back and I did a quick right hook. "Mark come on let's stop this." We were both bruised and had blood on us. He turned around and punched me square in the nose. I dropped and he just picked me up and kept punching me. I finally kicked his leg and he dropped me but I was out by the time I hit the floor. I woke up and there was the light hanging above me. I saw a foot heading for my face and I barley dodged it. I quickly swept his legs and got on top of him. I was dizzy and confused, so I just did what came natural to me and punched. Then something hit my head and I was out again.

I woke up and was staring at a familiar ceiling, the infirmary ceiling at camp. I didn't know if this was a dream or not because most of my dreams start out like this. I look at my surroundings and there sitting next to me is A blond girl with princess curls that I always see in this dream. She had a spoon full of ambrosia ready. Yup definitely a dream

"Hey, you're finally awake." She said with a soothing voice.

"Yeah my head is killing me." I said weakly.

"You should go back to sleep then seaweed brain." She said with a small smile.

"I can't…I can't go back to sleep."

"Why Is anything else hurting."

"No…If I wake up then this dream will end…"

"Perc this isn't a drea-"

"And I like this dream…" I said right before slumber took me over once again.

I woke up again only this time she wasn't there but I was in the infirmary at camp. Then I thought my dream, it could have been real… no Annabeth is in California. I continued to look around and saw someone standing in the corner just like the first time I was in here.

"Man this feels like déjà vu." I stated then the figure in the corner spoke.

"What feels like déjà vu?" he said who I now relies is Nico.

"This feels like déjà vu." I repeated

"What feels like déjà vu?"

"This feels like…" I started but then realized what he was doing and I knocked him over the head. I got up and started to walk out, and then I stopped.

"Hey Nico was…there anyone else in here?"

"Not that I know of, I was cleaning up the bar and came over every day after work."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Well you got knocked out on Thursday and today is Saturday soooo…do the math."

Aw man I was out for a day and then some. I looked around and I saw Mark still knocked out.

"So what hit me in the head? I thought he was down."

"His girlfriend hit you over the head with a bottle of something."

"Oh… that Bitch."

"Yeah the reason he was so pissed off because one of the older campers came back and kicked his ass."

"Was it Clarisse?" think back to the last time we were all at camp… My thoughts got interrupted by Nico "No, it was some girl though." If I ever find out who it is, I'll give them congratulations.

We walked back through the portal to the bar and I then relised someone I forgot.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Oh his is with Rachel, after he saw you fight ing he was doing the same thing as you were he definitely has moves. I guess that's no surprised seeing as who his mom and dad are." Then my phone rang. I looked at it and said 3 missed calls. I looked to see who called and saw it was Piper, fanslappintastic.

"Hey Pipes what up."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CHARLIE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT."

"Hey I know I didn't mean for it to get out of hand Mark was just-"

"I DON'T CARE YOU ARE THE ADULT YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST THREW HIM OUT. CHARLIE LOOKS UP TO YOU… YOU ARE THE CLOSEST THING HE HAS TO A FATHER."

I had it I still had a headache and was tired.

"WELL PIPER MABEY IF HIS _**ACTUAL **_DAD WASN'T A DICK HE WOULD LOOK UP TO HIM INSTEAD OF ME. HE ISN'T EVERN MY KID." Nico just looked scared and surprised that I said that, I was too. I noticed what I said and tried to explain myself.

"Piper I did-"

"Bye Perseus." And she hung up. Oh shit she is pissed. I told Nico I was going home because I just couldn't do today anymore.


End file.
